Our little Miricale
by 5SOSAnimeTrash
Summary: Bella,Edward and Nessie went to Isle Esme for a holiday not exepting anything but great times and great memories. What they did t know is they will have a little Miricale in the end.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV Age 12 (5)

"Hey Nessie do you want to take a trip to Isle Esmé for a couple of weeks?" Mommy asked

"Sure momma sounds good. When are we leaving?I have to pack"

"Don`t worry Auntie Alice took care of it all. So we are leaving as soon as your out of you p.j`s." I looked down I was still in my bright pink "Hello Kitty" pyjama top and my short cupcake shorts.

"Ok. I`ll be down in a sec." I got up to my room and wasen`t suprised to see Auntie Alice on my bed with my outfit picked out.

"Here ness" .She shoved the pile into my hands "You get dressed and I`ll come back in a few minutes to do you hair and make-up."

"Ok." I smiled. I really like when Auntie does my hair and make-up. My outfit consisted of; A pink ruffled shirt,Dark blue skinny jeans, and sparkly ballet flats. I put the outfit on and did a twirl I looked really good.

A few seconds later Auntie knocked on the door and I let her in. She asked how I wanted my hair I said "How about curled and down my back?" Auntie went into "Vision mode" and said it would turn out great so that's what we did. My make-up was just light maschera and a light grey eye shadow.

"All down Nessie. You are going to have a great time on the sure you E-mail and video chat us often."

"Thanks Auntie. I promise that every night I will video chat you guys."

"Great. Bye ness."

"Bye Aunt Alice."

A few hours later we were on the boat to the Island. This was my first visit to the island since just after the Volturi incident. It is still as beautiful now as it was then. When we arrived my room was exactly the same,Babby pink walls and light blue carpet,white vanity set and a flat screen t.v on the wall in front of my bed. The bed was the only new think in the room.

"Renesmee can you come here a minute." Momma called out

"Sure be right there." I ran to their room

"So what do you need guys?"

"We wanted to give you a tour of our room and what we added it is a bit different than last time there is now a flat screen t.v." Answed Daddy.

"Cool I noticed I have one too."

"Yup so now we all have our own " Momma said

"This is where we spent our honeymoon," Dad said, moving us to the bed. "This was our room for the time we were here Remember Bella."

"Oh yes the best day of my human life."

"Oh!" I said, leaping off the bed like it was on fire. "Don't tell me that's where I..." I said and trailed off pointing at the bed, my face twisted in disgust. Mom and Dad burst into hysterical giggles. They laughed for nearly two minutes before either of them could control themselves. I was standing at the foot of the bed with my hands on my hips and with a frown on my face as I waited for their answer.

"Yes, Renesmee," Dad answered through his laughter.

"Eww!" I whined, and then shivered in disgust.

"Oh, come on Nessie. Aren't you glad?" Mom asked me, smiling.

"Huh. Sort of. Just don't be making anymore kids while we're here," I said. Mom laughed at my words.

"Don't worry Renesmee, that's not going to happen," Mom reassured me.

"Ok mommy. I`am going to bed now,Night."

"Night my little nudger."

BPOV "So Bella want to have some fun"? Edward whispered huskily to me "What kind of fun are you hinting at ?" He was silent for a moment. "Ohh you know what I want " He paused "Lets try not to break any beads this time" He finished "Agreed but I can't promise anything."

EPOV

I threw Bella onto the bed roughly and smelled the air her arousal was intoxicating."Edward" she purred "Come and lay with me". Her cool hands took mine and pulled me toward her. I fell into the bed and groaned as she leapt onto me pressing her lips to mine. My body responded immediately. Her cold lips nibbled at my neck causing me to jump and grip the blankets under us. Her hands roamed my chest leaving a trail of ice behind. "Bella" I groaned She leaned on my chest and looked into my eyes, I could see nothing but pure passion there. "Don't move I want to do this for you". I struggled to not take her in my arms as she bit and licked her way down my chest. I was not used to being in such a submissive position it was both frustrating and exhilarating.

Her hot breath paused above my hard arousal and I growled loudly. Her eyes locked with mine. She bent slowly and took the tip of my cool member into to mouth. The warmth was blinding. My hands ripped at the sheets under me. Pleasure flowed through me. Her mouth engulfed me scrapping her teeth over me. I groaned at the light pressure. Pressure built-in my body, "BELLA!"

I traced the curve of her hip slowly and took a few deep breaths. She moaned softly at my touch and fell back into the pillows. I slid my fingers over her arms lightly. Her breath caught in her chest. I let my fingers graze along her neck and breast. Her body was exquisite. I squeezed her nipple and she jumped lighting a fire within me. I slid my fingers down her belly and paused over her hot arousal. I stroked her unable to believe how wet she was. She groaned loudly arching her body against my hand. I slid my fingers through her wetness and flicked her bud. She screamed loudly. "Oh Edward, don't stop. Don't stop" she cried. I was enjoying giving her this pleasure and inspecting her body. I didn't want to stop. I flicked her bud again and slid a cool finger inside of her warmth. She ground her body into my hand. I moved my finger in and out of her warmth. She squirmed and moaned at me begging for release. Desire swelled in my chest. I wanted to give her this. "Come for me Bella, come on my hand". I pushed my fingers into her harder and faster until I felt her release.

I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my lips. Her taste was intoxicating. I longed to taste her. I leaned down to her wetness and tasted her deeply. Drinking in the sweet flavor. She groaned again. "Edward, please I need you inside. I positioned myself at her entrance, desire raging through my body. I couldn't hurt her she is not a fragile human anymore. I slowly pushed myself into her body. She made me mad with desire. "Oh Edward" she yelled scratching her nails along my back. "Harder, harder Edward" she moaned loudly. I saw stars before my eyes as I pushed myself into her with more force. I wanted her to scream. I wanted her to yell my name. I wanted her body, every piece of her. I grabbed Bella's arms and pinned them above her head. Pressure built-in my stomach. "Edward" she screamed "I'm gonna come, come with me, come inside of me". I slammed my body into her trying to . "Come" I growled, barely recognizing my voice. Her legs clamped around my hips. "Bella" I groaned at her screams. The feeling of her orgasm sent me over the edge and I filled her body with my release. I slumped down beside her on the bed and cradled my wife in my arms. "How was that?" "Just as amazing as the first time."

**A/N: Edward and Bella`s room is sound proof so that's why they screamed and Nessie didn`t come running. Please R&amp;R When I get 5 reviews the next chapter will come up**.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

We ended up being on Isle Esme for 3 days because Renesmee missed everybody so I was packing and the girls were getting dressed when I heard Bella scream "Ohh my gosh What is happening!? Edward HELP!"

I dropped Renesmee's teddy bear that I was packing in her suitcase and ran towards my wife's distressed voice. I entered the bathroom and my eyes went straight to Renesmee. She looked perfectly fine; I scanned her head for any information but she was as confused as me. I pulled her to my side and she wrapped her arms around my waist as I walked to Bella. "Love what is wrong?" I asked her. She didn't say anything only removed her hands from her stomach and looked down. I followed her gaze. I couldn't quite take in what I saw. It looked like she was... pregnant. I started shaking my head in disbelief. "That can't be" I muttered to myself. _Mommy's pregnant!_ I heard in Renesmee's head. Her thoughts were full of excitement. "That's IMPOSSIBLE!" I growled towards Bella. She flinched. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. I bent down so I was inches away from Renesmee. "Can you get your grandfather on the phone again please baby?" I said to her, trying to stay as calm as I could. Her thoughts were radiating with anticipation at the possibility of having a brother or sister. She smiled a huge smile then ran out of the room. I stood up and walked towards Bella who was staring at her stomach.

"Edward. How can it be so?" she whispered.

"I don't know love" I replied and pulled her into a hug. "We'll find out though, we don't even know if it's a baby. It could be a parasite. That will be more plausible than you being pregnant with my child again" I said to her, stroking her hair.

"Edward no!" she said and stepped away from me. "This _is_ your child. It's a miracle" she smiled at me. I shook my head and laughed. I was having déjà vu.

"Bella, you have to understand this is ridiculous. You _can't_ be pregnant"

"We didn't think I could be with Renesmee. Look how that turned out" she said innocently. My temper was rising, why couldn't she see?

"Love, listen to me. I know your trying to protect the possibility it's your baby but it might not even be a child" I said soothingly. "You were human with Renesmee. You are a vampire now. Your body doesn't change. I don't understand how you are sustaining _its_ life" whatever it is. I added in my head. She frowned at me. How was she so protective over the unknown? Was this thing affecting her mind as well as her body? She seemed upset at me.

"Edward" she whispered. "Just imagine the possibility. This is a miracle" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Theories where running through my head wondering what it could be but there was a part of me that was growing in excitement at the chance it was a child. My child. My little miracle mabey Bella`s right it is just a baby I mean look at Renesmee,But it could also be a horrible parasite that will harm my wife and I can`t have that.

RPOV

WOW mammas going to have a baby, so I get a little brother or sister I am so exited cause I didn`t know momma could have another baby but here it is. I could tell daddy was reading my thoughts because his face light-up but then fell because he doesnt think it is a baby. I don`t think daddy is right but I don't think he is wrong because for all I know it could be like daddy said a **_parasite _**that could kill momma BUT it could also be a baby and that would be soo cool!


	3. Chapter 3

I was expecting another baby with My husband Edward Cullen and was nearly due it had only been 9 days but Carlisle said I progressed 1 moth every-day so nine days nine moths. .I was going to have a bath while Edward and Carlisle planned a holiday together for when the baby was born. Alice was skipping ahead while Rose lagged behind. They were going through my wardrobe again which they had done a million times already. Rose was getting sick of it but Alice dragged her along.

Suddenly, I collapsed on the ground. Rose and Alice ran over while Renesmee was crying. Rose told Renesmee to run with her to get Carlisle and darted back to the big house to fetch Carlisle.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Alice I've gone into labour!" I shouted writhing in pain as another contraction hit her.

"We need to get back to the house," she said picking me up with ease and running back to the house.

Carlisle and Edward were waiting with a table set up and Rose was sitting on the sofa with Renesmee who was watching warily.

Alice laid me on the table and stepped back while Carlisle checked me over.

Esmé came into view.

"What happened!" she said

"Bella's gone into labour," Alice and Rose said in unison

"And she's dilated surprisingly quickly," Carlisle said

"She is ready to push so when the next contraction hits Bella you need to push," he added

The next contraction came and I pushed

"Come on Bella nearly there."

Suddenly there was 3 little cries in the room and Carlisle wrapped the first baby in a blue blanket and handed him to me. Wrapped the second baby in a pink blanket and handed her to Alice, Edward then wrapped the third baby in a pink blanket and handed her to Rose.

"What do you want to name them Bella," Edward asked

"The first one is Edward-Jacob Masen Cullen,The second is Mary-Alice Emily Cullen and The third is Angela Marie Cullen." "What do you think Edward."

"Perfect honey, Perfect."

Renesmee took a few steps over to me and held her arms out for E.J and I gladly handed him over. "Oww he bit me!" she said I looked at her bit and I was already healed "Your okay Ness they arent venomous and look the bite is gone." She looked at her hand and smiled "Ya plus he didn`t mean it.I could never be mad at my little brother." E.J looked up at her a smiled I noticed he had almost a full set of teeth. "Well guys I need to measure the children and do a DNA test so may I have the children?" Renesmee handed E.J to Carlisle,Edward got Mary-Alice from Alice and Emmett came into the room to hold Angela and take her into Charlisle`s study.

"WOW three babies how did that happen!? Now I have four children."

"Bella I am so so sorry I doubted that our children were children I take it back and I will do everything in my power to get your forgiveness." Edward cried

"Edward listen to me,You were just worried for my safety I forgive you but please remember these are **our little Miracles**."


End file.
